1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller for laser beam machining for controlling an approaching operation of a machining head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known controllers for laser beam machining for controlling an approaching operation of a machining head by detecting an amount of gap (length of the gap) between the machining head and an object to be machined, and calculating a distance to a reference gap position suitable for the laser beam machining (See JP 9-308979 A and JP 2006-122939 A.).
There is a need to provide a controller for laser beam machining capable of preventing overshoot, i.e., preventing the machining head from being driven beyond the reference gap position which is a target position.